


Time To Say Goodbye

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam e Dean Winchester muoiono definitivamente una mattina d'inverno fredda e tersa.<br/>Muoiono insieme, quindi nessuno li riporterà indietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Say Goodbye

 Sam e Dean Winchester muoiono definitivamente una mattina d'inverno fredda e tersa.  
Muoiono insieme, quindi nessuno li riporterà indietro.

 

  
Castiel lascia cadere distrattamente la sua angel blade; la punta è spezzata e quindi è inutilizzabile - (il materiale di cui è fatta sarebbe dovuto essere infrangile, ma Castiel ha imparato da tempo a dubitare delle verità che gli sono state inculcate).

Pochi metri lo separano dalle due figure accartocciate a terra e Castiel li percorre senza fretta, perché non c'è più nessuno ad aspettarlo.

  
Il primo corpo è quello di Dean, con l'arma ancora in mano. C'è un grosso taglio sul suo viso e il ventre è squarciato e la mano destra è quasi mozzata - sotto il sangue, le ossa bianche e le interiora sono esposte alla vista. E' uno spettacolo osceno, ma non c'è riservatezza nella morte.  
Castiel vorrebbe inginocchiarsi accanto a quel che resta di Dean - _carne e sangue e ossa che presto saranno polvere e nient'altro_ \- ma si volta, gli occhi su quel che Dean ha cercato di proteggere con il suo corpo fino all'ultimo respiro, disposto a lasciarsi macellare come un cane.

  
Il corpo di Sam Winchester non ha alcuna ferita visibile, ma i suoi occhi spalancati verso il cielo sono opachi e ciechi. La mano destra è tesa verso il fratello; le dita distese con le sue ultime forze non sono riuscite a raggiungerlo.

  
Castiel guarda il volto inespressivo di Sam, la curva spezzata e contorta del braccio di Dean, il modo in cui il sole illumina la radura tagliando a metà il prato - e i singoli fili d'erba mossi dal vento e le molecole di quelli e, ancora, gli atomi stretti assieme - con gli occhi segue, dentro di quelli, la corsa vertiginosa degli elettroni e - _cerca di non guardare i tessuti e le cellule che si sfaldano e decomopongono e_ \- Castiel non è in grado di percepire il freddo, ma quello che era il corpo di Jimmy Novak rabbrividisce.

 

Per la prima volta, nella sua lunghissima vita, Castiel è solo.

 

 

 

 

  
Il bunker è esattamente come era stato lasciato quella mattina; su uno dei lunghi tavoli, una lampada è rimasta accesa ad illuminare le pagine di uno dei tanti libri abbandonati alla rinfusa. Sotto il cono di luce, le parole dell'incantesimo che, come effetto collaterale, ha fermato il cuore a Sam solo poche ore prima sono un'inutile sottolineatura dell'assenza di qualsiasi suono e rumore di passi tra le pareti sotterranee.

  
Castiel chiude il libro e spenge la lampada.  
Sam, probabilmente, pensava che avrebbe sistemato con cura i vari volumi al loro ritorno.  
Li lascia sul tavolo.

 

 

  
La stanza di Dean è in ordine, a parte il letto sfatto. Sul comò, una manciata di foto scolorite.  
Nonostante siano passati molti anni da quando Castiel ha abbandonato il percorso previsto per seguire un senso di giustizia che non avrebbe dovuto possedere e iniziare così a districare emozioni che non era stato programmato per avere - a volte, gli sembra quasi di aver appena preso possesso del suo vessel, del tutto incapace ad elaborare gli imput di un mondo a cui non appartiene.

  
Castiel pensa a quando, tantissimi anni prima, su una spiaggia che non esiste più, aveva osservato un pesce rimanere più a lungo degli altri sulle rocce della riva, cercando di respirare e adattarsi ad un mondo per cui non era attrezzato.

  
Castiel guarda quelle foto rovinate e piegate ai bordi, ma chiaramente conservate con cura, e si trova del tutto incapace di districare e capire quello che sta provando. C'è _dolore_ e _mancanza_ , ma è come se per la prima volta dopo anni realizzasse di star respirando la cosa sbagliata - il peso della materia lo sta schiacciando al suolo, è letteralmente circondato da cose (libri, mobili, armi, oggetti, le pareti e il soffitto - e sopra il soffitto - terra, erba e - _tutto ha una massa e un peso ed è materia tangibile - tangibile come la carne che lo sta avvolgendo - e intrappolando_ \- ) - e si sente in trappola - ci sono mura di pietra e di carne attorno a lui - e improvvisamente pensa che vorrebbe essere come quel pesce sulla riva di una spiaggia tanti millenni fa, libero di voltarsi e tornare a respirare l'acqua dove era nato.

  
Ma Castiel non ha un posto a cui tornare.  
Se è sopravvissuto è perché la sua natura è adattabile, quindi si adatterà.

  
Si chiede distrattamente se anche quel piccolo pesce trovasse doloroso respirare quest'aria così estranea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In cucina, la tazza usata da Sam è ancora nel lavandino, sporca.  
Castiel la guarda, si volta, sale pesantemente le scale dell'entrata, chiude la porta del bunker e cammina lontano da lì.

  
Passeranno dodici anni prima che Castiel penserà nuovamente di ritornare in quella che era stata la casa di Sam e Dean e diciassette prima che aprirà davvero, nuovamente, la pesante porta di ferro.

 

 

 

 

  
Le fiamme delle pire illuminano la radura quasi a giorno.  
Il fuoco consuma la legna e quello che resta di Sam e Dean Winchester.

  
Castiel guarda le lingue di fuoco che si incrociano e le scintille delle due pire che si mischiano e pensa alle fiamme che avevano divorato Sodoma e Gomorra tanto tempo prima e a come non avesse sentito _nulla_ , mentre le due città venivano rase al suolo e i suoi abitanti bruciati vivi davanti ai suoi occhi e a quelli dei suoi fratelli più anziani. _Perché adesso la morte di due sole persone è così dolorosa?_

Dean una volta aveva descritto il loro paradiso come una strada.  
Pensa a Sam e Dean seduti nell'Impala e con davanti una strada infinita, senza più nessun pericolo e nessuna responsabilità - _senza essere legati e appesantiti dai corpi spezzati che si stanno trasformando in cenere sotto gli occhi di Castiel._

  
Sam e Dean non sentiranno mai più stanchezza, fame, dolore - davanti a loro c'è la strada, e si fermeranno non quando dovranno, ma solo quando vorranno, e ogni dinner lungo la strada servirà _pie_ con la panna a lato e ogni letto di motel avrà i _magic fingers_ e le docce non finiranno mai l'acqua calda e le birre saranno sempre ghiacciate e i libri saranno sempre a portata di mano - _anche quelli dimenticati o persi chissà dove._  
Ci saranno solo i paesaggi dell'America più belli che abbiano mai visto e i loro ricordi felici ad aspettarli - _e se stessi_ \- e nient'altro.

  
Ma Castiel potrà solo immaginarlo e mai _vederlo_ perché il Paradiso gli è ormai irraggiungibile.

Non c'è dubbio che Sam e Dean siano in Paradiso e, a quel pensiero, sente la mancanza delle sue ali quasi come un dolore fisico.  
Dove una volta c'era _struttura e grazia e luce e intento_ \- e poi, fino a poco tempo fa, qualcosa di s _pezzato e bruciato e inutilizzabile_ \- adesso non c'è - _nulla._  
Non è rimasto nulla delle sue ali.

  
Castiel è rotto al di là di ogni speranza di riparazione.

 

 

 

  
Quando lascia la radura, Sam e Dean sono ormai polvere nel vento.

  
In un angolo, su una pietra liscia e piatta, ci sono incisi i loro nomi.  
La lapide è una sola - _le loro vite sono state un nodo intrecciato saldamente e la morte è solo una delle innumerevoli cose che abbiano mai condiviso_. E' appropriato.  
' _Morti salvando il mondo'_ c'è scritto. Suona totalmente inadeguato.

 

Sulla strada sterrata fuori dal bosco, c'è l'Impala. Le chiavi sono sul cruscotto. Castiel esita qualche momento, prima di aprire lo sportello e sedersi sul sedile del conducente. Non mette subito in moto.  
_Che cosa dovrebbe fare, adesso?_

 

 

 

 

 

Dopotutto, la risposta è molto semplice.

 

 

 

 

Il suo primo caso è quasi di routine.  
In un paesino polveroso perso nel bel mezzo del Texas sono morti quattro adolescenti. I loro cuori sono mancanti.  
Castiel legge la notizia seduto in un _caffé_ , sfogliando un quotidiano abbandonato sul tavolo.  
E' un lupo mannaro - è _ovviamente_ un lupo mannaro - e forse, da qualche parte nelle vicinanze, qualche altro cacciatore ha caricato il fucile di proiettili d'argento e sta guidando verso quel posto dimenticato da Dio (non che Dio sembri essersi ricordato di molto altro, di questi tempi), per uccidere quel mostro. Il giornale è vecchio di un giorno, forse è già tardi.  
Ogni giorno muoiono decine e centinaia di persone - cosa rende alcune più meritevoli di essere salvate?

  
Non è stato in grado di salvare Sam e Dean - _come potrebbe essere in grado di_ -

" _Abbiamo del lavoro da fare" aveva detto una volta Dean, con gli occhi scintillanti, a suo fratello._

Esce dal locale con il quotidiano sotto il braccio. Dovrà controllare il contenuto del bagagliaio dell'Impala, prima di partire.

 

 

 

Le cose non vanno esattamente come le aveva immaginate. La polizia locale sembra non essere impressionata dal suo distintivo, i familiari delle vittime non reagiscono positivamente alle sue domande dirette e non è sicuro di quali fascicoli dovrebbe chiedere o a chi o come determinare se una persona si comporti in modo sospetto.  
E' frustrante.

Nonostante tutto, riesce ad uccidere Mr. Porter, il nuovo professore di fisica e lupo mannaro - non senza però essere ferito a sua volta. Lo squarcio sulla sua coscia avrebbe dovuto uccidere un essere umano, ma Castiel non è umano.  
"Che cosa sei?" chiede il lupo mannaro, ritrasformandosi, poco prima di morire.  
Castiel non cerca di ripondere, perché le parole sono inadeguate e limitate _(è davvero un angelo, quel che resta di lui?)_ \- e, in ogni caso, Mr. Porter non è più lì a sentire la risposta.

 

 

 

 

Castiel, nelle cinque settimane seguenti, dà la caccia ad un Djinn, tre spiriti vendicativi, un wendigo.  
Non ha bisogno di riposo, quindi non si ferma.

 

 

 

 

  
Incontra Iliel in un bar dell'Ohio. Non è sicuro con esattezza di dove si trovi, stato a parte.  
Riconosce l'altro angelo a prima vista, e per un attimo esita. Ma non ha altri conti in sospeso con i suoi fratelli e di certo non può passare il resto della sua vita ad evitarli tutti.  
_(Non è come possa già sentirsi solo, dopo cinque settimane soltanto)._  
Quindi, resta seduto al suo tavolo, davanti a sé un caffé intatto.

  
"Iliel", la saluta, guardando il viso inespressivo della ragazza nemmeno maggiorenne che sta usando come vessel.  
"Castiel. In paradiso parlano tutti di te. Di nuovo".  
Non finge di esserne sorpreso.  
"Come mai non sei ancora tornato a casa, fratello? Non tutto funziona ancora alla perfezione, ma ci stiamo lavorando. Il tuo aiuto ci farebbe comodo".  
Castiel abbassa lo sguardo alla tazza bollente tra le sue mani. La pelle si sta arrossando, intellettualmente sa che è troppo calda per tenerla in quel modo, ma il troppo calore non è un problema per lui. (C'è qualcosa nella sensazione che lo aiuta a rimanere concentrato).  
"Senza più Lucifer, nè altre minacce esterne è il momento di ricostruire la nostra casa"  
Castiel alza lo sguardo e Iliel incontra i suoi occhi.  
"C'è qualcosa - _qualcosa di sbagliato_ " balbetta, dopo un momento, sua sorella, con espressione incerta. " _Cosa ti è successo_ , Castiel?"  
"Io e i Winchester abbiamo fermato Lucifer. Per sempre".

  
Iliel lo guarda, _guarda_ dentro la _carne e sangue_ che lo avvolgono e guarda il suo _vero volto_ e la _grazia incrinata_ dentro di lui, lo _strappo netto_ dove una volta c'erano le sue ali, e vede quello che è _diventato._

  
"Sei bloccato", dice, alla fine. E dopo un attimo "Mi dispiace", aggiunge come un ripensamento.

  
Castiel annuisce semplicemente. Iliel, come tutti loro, non è stata programmata per sentire dispiacere e non ha sviluppato abbastanza libero arbitrio per sentirlo, nonostante tutto. E' solo una forma di cortesia. E' intrappolata in modi diversi dal suo e Castiel si sente dispiaciuto per entrambi.

  
"Ti è sempre piaciuta fin troppo la Terra. Ora sei libero di godertela senza altre responsabilità".

  
(Probabilmente, Dean avrebbe riso di quella scelta di parole, ma Castiel non ne è certo perché non è mai del tutto riuscito a comprendere l'umorismo umano).

  
Si era sentito libero quando aveva scelto di combattere al fianco dei Winchester abbandonado il Paradiso; _ma può chiamarsi libero chi rimane perché non ha altro posto dove andare?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era stata una scommessa.

  
Non avevano il tempo, nè la possibilità di capire come avrebbe funzionato l'incantesimo.  
Non c'era una Cage in cui cercare di far tornare Lucifer perché, dopo la rottura del sigillo e la liberazione della Darkness, le sbarre non bastavano più a trattenerlo e quindi, l'unica soluzione era stata quella di cercare un modo per _ucciderlo._

  
Dean aveva fatto un commento che non si era dato nemmeno la pena di capire, qualcosa su come fosse incasinata la loro vita per star pianificando di uccidere il _diavolo_ \- mentre Castiel, aveva pensato che era così stanco di dover continuamente uccidere i suoi fratelli.

  
Avrebbero bloccato Lucifer - tagliandogli ogni via di fuga - ancorandolo al suo vero vessel - _Sam_ \- che aveva l'incantesimo pronto.  
Era impossibile dire che effetto avrebbe avuto su Sam.  
( _Ma i Winchester erano sempre riusciti a sopravvivere a qualsiasi percentuale sfavorevole e previsione contraria, no?_ )

 

(Era impossibile prevedere che avrebbe ancorato anche Castiel al suo stesso vessel - legando _la sua grazia e la sua essenza alla carne e al sangue e alle ossa e alla materia, tangibile e terrena_ , di quello che era stato il corpo di Jimmy Novak - _per il resto della sua vita e_ \- ).

 

A volte, Castiel si chiede se sia stata la vista di Dean, _dilaniato dai demoni che aveva cercato di tenere distanti da suo fratello il tempo necessario per permettere all'incantesimo di funzionar_ e, ad aver prosciugato in Sam qualsiasi desiderio di combattere ancora. Se si fosse lasciato scivolare via, per seguire suo fratello fin dopo la morte. Non ne sarebbe sorpreso.

In ogni caso, Lucifer è morto, e, quindi, hanno vinto.  
Non sembra una vittoria.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Castiel non è un cacciatore, non lo è mai stato.  
Sta imparando.

 

 

 

 

 

Sono passati dieci mesi e Castiel si trova nelle vicinanze della radura dove c'è la lapide che lui stesso ha posizionato. Per un attimo esita, prima di premere sull'acceleratore.  
Si dice che ha un caso da seguire, e cerca di non sentirsi in colpa perché è vero.

 

 

 

  
Non sa bene perché sia entrato nella piccola chiesa di periferia. Dio non è più vicino dentro quelle mura, di quanto lo sia fuori.  
Eppure c'è qualcosa di quasi rassicurante in quel silenzio e quel tentativo, per quanto patetico, di elevazione.  
C'è una donna seduta poche panche avanti a lui. Sta pregando.  
Castiel siede con lo sguardo fisso sull'altare, senza davvero vederlo, pensando a Sam, _che aveva avuto sangue di demone nelle vene e il diavolo nella testa ed aveva passato millenni all'Inferno_ \- che confessava di pregare ogni sera.  
Castiel sa che Dio non lo sta ascoltando e non ha nulla da dire ai suoi fratelli, quindi resta in silenzio. Ci sta facendo l'abitudine.

  
La donna davanti a lui si alza in piedi, dà le spalle all'altare e fa per andarsene, quando -  
"Tutto bene?" gli chiede, fermandosi accanto alla sua panca.  
Castiel alza gli occhi. Le interazioni umane ancora lo confono - esistono molte regole implicite e forme di educazione incomprensibili e, per quanto si sforzi, continua a sbagliare - non è sicuro di cosa rispondere. Finisce per dire la verità.  
"Non molto"  
La donna si siede al suo fianco. E' anziana e c'è qualcosa di materno nella sua figura imponente.  
"Tutti attraversiamo dei periodi apparentemente senza speranza. Pregare mi aiuta. Se vuoi, posso pregare con te".  
"Grazie. Ma non servirà. I miei amici sono - " esita, perché, non avendo più nessuno, non era stato ancora costretto a dirlo a voce alta. Non che questo cambi qualcosa. "Morti. Non cambierà le cose".  
"Forse no. Ma non è questo il punto", dice la donna e Castiel invidia il conforto della sua fede cieca e inutile.  
"Devi pensare che i tuoi amici siano in un posto migliore, adesso, dolcezza"  
"Lo so per certo", la interrompe.  
"- E un giorno li rivedrai"  
"Oh, questo non è possibile".

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sam e Dean sono morti, _davvero morti -_ continua a pensarci, ed è un pensiero doloroso come era stato doloroso il giorno che aveva bruciato i loro corpi e camminato fuori dalla radura completamente solo - _ma forse, tutto questo, non riguarda Sam e Dean._

 

 

 

 

E' passato un anno esatto e Castiel si trova nel punto opposto del paese, perciò non andrà a visitare la loro lapide.  
E' un'usanza sciocca. Sam e Dean non sono in quella radura.

 

 

 

 

 

  
A volte succede che due cacciatori leggano la stessa notizia di cronaca e finiscano per incrociarsi.

  
Quando Castiel si fa strada tra le lapidi del cimitero a tarda notte, qualcuno sta già bruciando i resti di Emily Brown, casalinga, madre e moglie adorata e spirito vendicativo.  
Per un attimo, pensa di andarsene prima di essere notato, ma quando la donna si volta, cammina lentamente nel cerchio di luce.  
"Chi sei?" dice, la mano sulla pistola al fianco.  
"Un cacciatore", dice Castiel, perché è l'unica risposta di cui sia certo.  
La ragazza - non può avere più di venticinque anni - lo guarda nervosamente. Alla fine, sembra decidere che non sia una minaccia immediata. Lascia scivolare la mano dal calcio della pistola.  
"Sembra che ti abbia anticipato".  
"Già", dice Castiel, senza aggiungere altro, gli occhi fissi sul fuoco e la mente persa verso altre fiamme accese un anno e mezzo prima.

 

Finisce ad aiutare la ragazza a raccogliere gli attrezzi e ripulire il posto.  
Prima di andare via, esita e poi, guardando Castiel: "Ho letto di alcune strane morti a cinque o sei ore da qui. Mi chiedevo - bhè, mi chiedevo se ti andasse di andare a controllare insieme", dice e sembra così giovane e così _sola_ e Castiel si chiede come sia potuta finire a venticinque anni a cacciare i mostri - chi o cosa abbia perso, perché se c'è una cosa che Castiel ha imparato è che non esci nella notte ad inseguire gli incubi, se gli incubi non sono prima venuti a cercarti e a prenderti qualcosa.

  
Castiel la guarda e il pensiero di potersi appoggiare a qualcuno lo tenta, ma - non avrà per sempre venticinque anni, un giorno questa ragazza, _crescerà, invecchierà e morirà_. Oppure verrà uccisa durante chissà quale caccia. O in un incidente. _I corpi sono così fragili._  
Non ha senso stringere un legame che non durerà più di qualche anno - e dieci, venti, sessant'anni non sono poi molti. L'idea di un nuovo addio è soffocante.

Sorride e si offre di controllare il posto da solo.  
La ragazza sembra delusa e non sorpresa.

Sono passati solo diciotto mesi.

 

 

 

 

 

In Alabama, una donna, per ringraziarlo, gli regala un porta-fortuna a forma di angelo.  
Per la prima volta in molti anni, Castiel sente l'impulso di ridere.  
Pensa di star iniziando a capire come funziona l'umorismo, dopotutto.

 

 

 

 

 

Certi racconti sono sempre circolati, naturalmente: i cacciatori hanno bisogno di scambiarsi notizie e conoscenze. Il confine tra notizia e pettegolezzo non è sempre ben delineato.

  
Castiel è in un pub in Texas la prima volta che sente qualcuno parlare di Sam e Dean.  
"Ti dico che non è possibile!"  
"Sono morti, ti ripeto. Altrimenti come ti spieghi che nessuno ne abbia più avuto notizia da anni?"  
"Torneranno", dice una terza voce, con tono sicuro. "Lo sanno tutti, torneranno". Il rumore del boccale di birra che viene appoggiato bruscamente sul tavolo copre la risposta incredula del primo. "Lo sanno tutti che i Winchester non muoiono mai davvero, Ed".  
Castiel vorrebbe credergli.

 

 

 

Inizia a capitare più di frequente.

E' in Ohio quando sente una donna giurare al compagno di caccia di aver sentito dire che Sam e Dean abbiano salvato il mondo dalla Darkness, ucciso Satana, per poi fallire una semplice caccia ed essere trasformati in vampiri. Il suo compagno concorda sulla speranza di non doverli mai cacciare.

  
Sù, al confine con il Wyoming, sente qualcuno discutere a bassa voce su come Sam sarebbe infine impazzito definitivamente e come, al momento, il fratello se ne stesse occupando in qualche clinica psichiatrica dimenticata da Dio.

  
In Colorado sente un uomo raccontare di aver sentito delle voci su come Sam sia sceso all'Inferno a reclamare il suo trono di boyking e di come Dean sia rimasto al suo fianco.

  
In Iowa dei cacciatori commentano a bassa voce, con battute oscene, il rapporto morboso dei fratelli Winchester. Concordano che, qualsiasi fine abbiano fatto, l'abbiano fatta insieme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Passano quasi cinque anni, prima che Castiel si ritrovi sulla soglia della radura che ha evitato da quel giorno.  
Ha portato dei fìori.  
Non è sicuro a cosa dovrebbero servire, ma sembra essere un usanza umana e pensa che, soprattutto a Sam, sarebbero piaciuti. Probabilmente, Dean l'avrebbe preso in giro.

  
Lo sprazzo di cielo limpido tra gli alberi sembra una cupola eretta sopra un luogo sacro.  
Castiel pensa distrattamente alla Torre di Babilonia e a quella chiesa di periferia dove era stato anni prima e allo sforzo assolutamente inutile degli uomini di creare luoghi di incontro con il divino, quando esistono già.

  
La lapide è avvolta dai rampicanti e le parole sono quasi illeggibili sotto le foglie.  
_Forse è meglio così, pensa_ , gli occhi sui nomi nascosti, sentendo nuovamente una fitta di qualcosa che fino a dieci anni prima non avrebbe saputo riconoscere come dolore.  
Ma Castiel è - _nonostante tutto e per la maggior parte_ \- un angelo e ha bisogno di più tempo per guarire.  
Ne ha in abbondanza, di tempo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel non è sempre abbastanza veloce o abbastanza preparato durante le caccie, ma non importa, perché un morso di lupo mannaro non lo trasformerebbe, se un vampiro gli prosciugasse il sangue non morirebbe e uno squarcio aperto non significa poi molto.  
Non ha senso darsi la pena di evitare una ferita, quando quella ferita non avrebbe nessuna conseguenza.  
Certi giorni si chiede se un'angel blade potrebbe ancora ucciderlo (sa che la risposta è _sì),_ ma cerca attentamente di evitare il pensiero. Non sempre ci riesce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
In Oklhoma l'Impala si ferma e non sembra voler più ripartire.  
Erano mesi che i rumori del motore erano sbagliati, ma Castiel non era stato in grado di occuparsene. Non sa come funzioni una vettura e gli ingranaggi sotto il cofano gli sono incomprensibili.  
Temporeggia per quasi un'ora e poi raccoglie le sue borse, chiude lo sportello e rivolge un'ultimo sguardo alla vettura sul ciglio della strada, prima di camminare lontano da lì. Sta piovendo.

  
Si dice che sta solo raggiungendo il paese più vicino e che tornerà a riprenderla.

  
Castiel non capirà mai perché l'aria condizionata facesse uno strano rumore come se qualcosa grattasse, incastrato sotto uno dei bocchettoni, non noterà mai un soldatino in plastica bloccato nella maniglia posteriore e non gli capiterà mai di vedere le iniziali incise con un coltello, in una grafia incerta, dietro i sedili.  
Nonostante abbia attraversato l'America da cima a fondo più volte negli ultimi nove anni, non noterà mai nulla di tutto ciò. Non che avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza.

  
Non tornerà mai indietro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dieci giorni dopo, in un bar in Kansas una donna racconta la storia di due cacciatori che hanno fermato l'Apocalisse più volte, e attraversato inferno, purgatorio e paradiso e che si dice che siano morti, ma che risorgeranno quando il mondo avrà bisogno di loro.  
E' soltanto una storia.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Castiel non può stringere legami con il mondo dei cacciatori. Dopo quindici anni qualcuno avrebbe potuto notare che non sia invecchiato di un solo giorno.  
Lo fa per non attirare l'attenzione, si dice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La volta successiva che si ritrova nella radura, sta piovendo e non sembra esserci nulla di sacro nella scena.  
La pianta rampicante si è seccata e le scritte sono perfettamente visibili, sotto le foglie morte. I nomi di Sam e Dean iniziano ad essere consumati e poco definiti. Castiel calcola mentalmente, con un guizzo di disperazione, quanto tempo sia passato.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Durante un'estate calda e appicicosa in Mississipi, sente nuovamente parlare di Sam e Dean. Non succedeva più da qualche anno.  
Un uomo racconta un'intricata vicenda di angeli e demoni e di due fratelli che erano stati un po' di entrambi. La realtà e la fantasia si mescolano al punto che Castiel non è più sicuro di poter tracciare un confine netto tra le due cose.  
In ogni caso, nemmeno l'uomo crede che i due fratelli Winchester siano mai esistiti.  
Sam e Dean sono entrati a far parte del folklore e almeno nelle storie non possono morire, perché non sono mai vissuti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A volte, Castiel guarda un film perché ricorda che Dean una volta l'aveva nominato, ordina i cibi preferiti di Sam e pensa a cosa averebbero detto o fatto, se fossero stati accanto a lui, in quel momento.  
Sono passati vent'anni e si chiede se smetterà mai di farlo.

 

 

 

 

Nel corso degli anni ha sempre tenuto occhi e orecchie aperte a qualsiasi incantesimo che potesse fare al caso suo; ma non sembra esserci modo di disfare quello che è stato fatto tanti anni prima.  
Castiel è legato alla _Terra, al suolo, alla materia_ \- inferno, purgatorio e paradiso gli sono irraggiungibili. Quindi continua a percorrere a passi regolari i margini di un mondo in continua evoluzione.  
Non che possa fare altro.

 

 

 

 

Smette di contare gli anni che passano, dopo il primo secolo.  
Ogni tanto, ricorda improvvisamente il rumore della risata di Sam e l'espressione divertita di Dean - e ricorda tutto con assoluta _esattezza_ perché gli angeli non dimenticano.  
Il pensiero di Sam e Dean non è più una fitta dolorosa, ma una sensazione di _rimpianto e malinconia e tristezza_ con cui ha imparato a convivere.  
Castiel ha finalmente imparato a riconoscere e attribuire il nome ad ogni sfumatura.

 

 

  
Il mondo attorno a lui cambia a velocità vertiginosa - la guerra arriva e finisce, i confini delle nazioni vengono ridisegnati più volte, le navi spaziali partono verso altri mondi e i paesaggi della Terra sono ormai irriconoscibili.  
Castiel rimane uguale a se stesso.

 

 

 

 

  
Non c'è più una radura; la lapide rotta e consumata e illeggibile è stata inghiottita dalla vegetazione e dagli alberi sintetici.  
Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato.

In quel posto, lontano dalle megapolis, con il sole schermato dalla Cupola Celeste che filtra tra i rami accuratamente progettati per sembrare veri, Castiel pensa che non sembra essere passato nemmeno un giorno.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La storia non è stata betata, quindi, spero, non ci siano disastrosi errori e, spero, di non aver pasticciato la caratterizzazione di Castiel. Se così non fosse, siete liberi di farmelo sapere. :)


End file.
